An Artificial Love: Sovash X Venja
Plot Sovash was dimension hopping, trying to find a way to get back home and is lost....again. Chapter 1: Greetings with a Question MI Sovash: *Me and my luck. *he sighs walking down a street he just landed in 5 mins ago* Maybe I can kill some time in this book store. Itss better than staying out in the cold out here. *walking into a book store; looking around for books on the color spectrum of fire* mmmm. *sees a girl in the distance and feels compelled to talk to her* Venja: *sit was looking through a book, but she wasn't any normal female as she keeps reading.* Sovash: *walikng around and sees a book that the girl in reading and it pecks his interests* Excuse me, may I see that book. *he smikes* I just wanted to kill some time while im here and that book you have really has peaked my intrests. *looks at her and sncess something is off* Venja: *Blinks, looking over to Sovash* Why do you want to read this...? Sovash: *smiles* That book involves certin legends involving holy solders. it kind of i peaks my intrestss. *looks at her with confusion* Theress something off about you...you seem...not human. Venja: *She blinks* Of course not. Sovash: Really? So what are you? Venja: *she closes the book* I am a human and computer put together. Sovash: Really? *looks at her closly* Cool! *his eyes light up as he holds her hands due to excitement* How!? I've seen some things but how does one cross the bridge between biology and technology? Venja: *Confuse*...? Sovash: *backs off, blushing a bit knowing he was in her personal space as a sweat drops* S-Sorry. I got a bit carried away. I just like to learn new things. Venja: *She nods* OH, alright. Sovash: Yea, sorry mis. Oh, what's your name again? I don't believed I've asked you yet. Venja: It's Venja Sovash: Venja. *ponders on it and smiles* Cute name. I go by Sovash, weird nic-name huh? *smiles abit* Venja: Not really. Sovash: I know your half human half computer but a bit more emotion would be nice. *smiles a bit* Its a shame you dontt though, and your really cute too. *he mumbles underneath his breath as he catches his head looking at the ground* Venja: *she return looking at the book* I don't feel much due to my progarming, nothing more... Sovash: Really now? *he sighs* That may be true....but I do since human emotionsinn you. How much oumannned are you anyway? Just asking. Venja: *She looks at Sovash* None of us are measured but how outmanned we are. Sovash: *a bit confused* Sorry I was rude in asking that question. Venja: It is fine. *she close the book, but hands it to him.* Here Sovash: *takes it from her and smiles a bit* Thank you. *a blue flame appears over his head but vanishes quickly* Hehe....*looks away* You didn't see that...did Ya? *looks annoyed and blushes a bit* Venja: *She watches, confuse.*? Sovash: *blushes a bit but sighs* I-Itss Nothan. Well, thank you for the book. *starts to walk away* Well if imm lucky I can try to hide in this store untill I find a way back home. *he mumbles to himself as he heads down the stairs* Goodbey Ms. Venja. Venja: *Starts following him* I have nothing else better to do. Sovash: *looks at her in a confused way* Wait, what? Dontt you have a home to go to? Venja: *Confuse* Home? Sovash: *sighs* You know, home? A place where you're with your family, friends, or just where you live. *looks at her with concern and confusion* Venja: *confuse* ? Sovash: -_-... I see you dontt understand. *sighs* Still, even if you don't, why follow me? Random stranger, random male. What if you were kidnaped or hurt, or killed, or raped or, or something? You just don't follow random people. Venja: *She smiles* Because I want to follow you. Sovash: *surprised by her jesters and facial expression and blushes a bit* O-Ok, well just for today. *he sighs and smiles a bit back at her* Well I'm heading to buy this book and then to an Internet cafe. Your welcome to come or tap out. You chose. *he heads to the front desk* Venja: *Still by his side, blinking as she has her dully expression again* I like internet cafes. Sovash: *buys the book and heads for the door* Its gonna take a lot to get you to respond huh? *sighs a bit* Venja: *Watching him as she follows.* Sovash: *looks at her with an expression of confusion mixed with displeasure, but he smiles a bit and starts to chuckle* Venja, you sure are a strange one. Chapter 2: Internet Cafe Sovash: *enters the cafe; he holds the door open for Venja* Venja: *Walks inside, looking at Sovash* Sovash: *walks to the counter* Can I get a small mocha laté? *looks at Venja* You want something? Or can you even eat? J-Just askin. The Casher: *she smiles and chuccles a bit* What a "kindful boyfriend you are~". *she starts to laugh* Sovash: *blushes and shakes his hands in denial* N-N-No! I-I just met her! Venja: *She seem confuses* I am allow to eat, I am not made of robot-parts. Sovash: Sorry I assumed that and if I was rude. *turns back to the casheir* Make that two. And a brownie. *he is told to wait a bit and so he finds them a table* Venja: *She follows him, but connects with the internet.* The news are lively. Sovash: *puts on his reading glasses and starts reading* That's really cool that you're part robot since you're able to connect to the Internet without a device. *smiles as he looks at her* Venja: *she blinks, sitting at the table* Huh. Sovash: N-Nothin. *sighs a bit but smiles* Venja: *Watching, blinking*...? Sovash: *blinging* Is something the matter? Venja: Nope. Sovash: *a waiter brings in their coffe and the brownie* Oh, I got you a brownie too. I really didn't know if you liked sweats but,..*smiles and blushes a bit-8 Venja: Oh, I don't mind sweets. *she starts eating the brownie.* Sovash: *smiles as he finishes his book* Well according to this book a dimensional breakdown phenomanon last for severaldayss. Thus it'll be a while befor I leave. *looks outside as the sun sets* Oh lord! Itss getting late! Venja: Oh *looks* I forgot to look at time. *she opens a window.* Sovash: Itss fine...but I have no where to go. *he sighs as he drinks his coffe* Well today was fun though. I did get to meet a cute half human half android. *smiles a bit and blushes a bit* Venja: Mm? Sovash: *sighs* Its nothing. But itss getting late. You should probably go home. Venja: I have no home... *she blinks.* Sovash: Really? But dontt you have somewhere to go? To sleep? A place to be safe? *he looks concerned for her* Venja: *looks to him* No home. Sovash: *sighs as he gets up from the table* I-If you want Im going to rent a hotel while imm here...*sighs and blushes a bit with an annoyed look* You can come with me. I'm too worried what would happen to you. *pushes his chair in* Venja: *she was confuse, watching him* Sovash: *looks at her as he holds out his hand while holding the book in the other* You comin or not Venja? Venja: *She nods, following.* Sovash: *sighs but smiles a bit as he grabs her hand and they head out the door* Chapter 2: Akwardness in a Hotel Sovash: *enters the just rented hotel room he bought* This is quite large for what I was expecting. *smiles as he jumps and lays down on the couch* Venja: *looks around* Sovash: *looks at Venja* There's only one bedroom. So illl sleep on the couch. I hope I didnt forcee you to come. Venja: I need to be plug to the wall. Sovash: *-_-* And how do you do that? *her points to a plug as he sighs* You really dontt show emotions do you -_-? Venja: *she looks down* Emotions are not progarmed in me... Sovash: *walks over and pats her head* They arentt supost to be. They are what you feel and what you learn. *he smiles* Venja:... *looks up at Sovash* Sovash: *smiles as he pats her head* Now what did you want to find again? Venja: A slot, to put a plug in. Sovash: Ok....so how do you do that? Venja: Find a plug on my back, okay. Sovash: *blushes a bit and looks away* But wouldn't I have to take your shirt off.... Venja: *she already takes off her shirt* Please? Sovash: *turns red and backs up a bit* V-Venja! *sighs as he walks over to her* S-Sure.... Venja: Please do hurry so I can put on my shirt once more. Sovash: *looks a bit annoyed but hhelps her plug in* There we go. Put on your shirt Venja. *he looks away blushing with an annoyed look* Venja: *puts it back on* I feel expose when shirt is off. Sovash: *looks annoyed but sighs* Ya think? You really must be really smart or dumb letting me help you. I defiantly would hurt you but I bet soemoee would try to take advantage of that... Venja: I blast them in the face if they did that. *she blinks dully.* Sovash: *a sweatdrops as he gives a look of fear* W-Well...Wait! Why didntt you blast me!? *looking at her curiously* Venja: Because you didn't try to take advantage of me. Sovash: *sighs but smiles* I'm not that type of person. Venja: *she nods* I know Sovash: *sighs but smiles a bit* Yea yea Venja. Well imm gonna take a bath. *he gets up as he yawns and head's to the bathroom* Venja: Kay. *sits and charges.* Sovash: *soaking in the bathroom; he sneezes and his eyes glow blue and his blue flame appears over his head* Oh yea. I forgot she still dosent know I'm not an average human. * he blushes a bit as he thinks about her* Why am I reacting this way! Especially to a girl who is as emotional as a blank wall. Venja: Charging: 74% Sovash: *gets out of his bath and puts sweatpants and a tang top* Hey Venja, u done charging? Venja: Charge is at 98%, still charing. Sovash: *just looks at her and yawns* Well tell me if you need anything. Venja: *Sleeping* Sovash: *looks back and sighs but smiles as he walks over and pats her head* Venja: *Sleeping, charging.* Sovash: *smiles as he leaves the room and goes to sleep* Chapter 3: Morning Memos Sovash: *asleep in a bed as he tosess and turns* Venja: *fully charged* Sovash: *wakes up with a tired look and a flame on his head* Mornin Venja. You slept well? *he yawns as he opens the fridge* Venja: *Awake* Of course. Sovash: *pulls out a juce as he lays on the couch* Should have guessed that. Venja: *Stretches, unpluging.* Sovash: *yawns as he trully wakes up* Hey Venja. What happens when you dontt charge? Is ther some type of shut down process you go through? *he walks up to her* Venja: *she nods* I just pass out pretty much... Sovash: Hmmm...*thinks about but sighs and pats her head* Well we just gotta make that will never happend. Venja: *She smiles for the first time, nodding.* Sovash: *sees her smile and blushes a bit but shakes his head* Well imm off to see some places so I can get back home. If you want you can follow. *smiles* Venja: *she nods.* *a few hours later Sovash and Venja are walking down the sidewalk Sovash: *sighs* Man it's hot out today. *walking around in his usual jacket* Venja: Then why are you wearing a Jacket? Sovash: *looks at her and smiles a bit* I just love this jacket. It reminds me of home so I always wear it. *sees a crépes stand* You want one? Illl buy. *smiles a bit* Venja: Sure. Sovash: *buys himself one and one for her* Here. *smiles as he hands it to her; he starts walking and his eyes turn blue* Something is off....*looks around* Venja:*Confuse but she starts scaning as she eats.* Sovash: *gets in front of Venja*'So, who would have thought you two would have followed me. The Woman: Why wouldn't we~ You're sin is just irrisitable. *she licks her lips* I just have to have you for myself~ The Man: *sighs with a tired and unenthusiastic look on his face* Calm down Lust. You and me want to half him for ourselves but Pride won't allow it. *he looks at the woman next to Sovash* There's also another with him...We'll just have to get rid of her. Venja: *She just turn around, looking at the Women and Man, her eyes glow* Enemies have been found, targets have been locked. Attack mode has been actived. Sovash: So~ Steven. Tariana. what bring you here to this dimension? sloth: You know me and Lust dontt go by those names anymore...*looks at him with a dull look* We want your son. Thatss it for me. Lust: I just want your charity, body and sin. I dontt make such mess with my food during lunch~ Sovash: *looks ticked as he looks back at Venja* You better be ready.... Venja: *Suddenly rockets appear from her very body* Targets are lock, already aimed, ready to fight. Sovash: *sses pthis and frezzes* Wooohh...V-Venja? Sloth: Mmm...I guess you'll be a problem aswell. *he sighs* Looks like we're gonna postpone this tomorrow. *smiles since he got out of doing work today* Lust: *pouts as she follows him and they disapearr into the shadows* Venja: *she blinks, returning normal as her rockets vanished.* Threat is no longer here... *she looks to Sovash* Your not harmed, are you? Sovash: *he looks on as his eyes blaze blue; he turns and looks at Venja* I-Im fine...*he sighs as he relaxes and pats her head* Imm just glad they left. If they would have hurt you...*looks at her and smiles* Well i couldntt forgive myself* Venja: They wouldn't be able to harm me. *she blinks.* Sovash: *looks at her with confusion but sighs* They would. Belive Me. *grabs her hand as the sun goes down* Lets head back to the hotel. I wanna make sure we can atleastt sleep without someone trying to kill us. Venja: *she frowns*... You don't trust my skills...? Sovash: *looks at her* I do...I do trust you. But I'm scared for your and my safety. Those people are are extreamly powerful and even though I bet you probably can hold off Sloth you wont be able to kill him and defiantly not Lust. I really only care right now is bout your safety. *looks serious which isntt like him* Venja: *she pulls up a pop up screen for Sovash, she gotten all information on Lust and Sloth.(as much as she can gather. So, not everything.)* This is Infortmation most machines can't get sometimes... Sovash: *a bit shocked* That must mean they've been in this dimension before....That must mean theress a way out! Venja:*looks to him* Oh, alright. Sovash: *jumps up for joy knowing he can go back home....but he looks at Venja and sighs* a few more days wouldn't hurt...would it? *he mumbles to himself as he looks at Venja, blushing a bit* Venja: *she looks to him* Why would you want to stay when you could go home? *she said, smiling a bit* I can handle myself. Sovash: W-Well I just met you and...*blushes a bit* I cantt just leave a friend I just met. Venja: *she seem confuse* Friend...? Sovash: *sighs as he walks over to her and hugs her* Thats what a friend is. Someone who cares for you and always has your back. They are always there to make sure you're safe and doing well. Venja: *she looks to him, before looking down* I never had friends... Sovash: *smiles* Illl be your friend. And anything else if you need me to. *pats her head* Thatss why illl stay here in your world for a bit more. Venja: *looks up at him.* Thank you. Sovash: *smiles as he pats her head* You're welcome Venja. *grabs her hand* You ready to go back to the hotel? Itss getting late and we have to be top notch tomorrow. Venja: *nods* Chapter 4: Momentary Moments Sovash: *opens the door and letss Venja in the hotel room* Dang was today stressful Venja: *nods, looking at Sovash* Sovash: *looks at Venja and sigh* Venja, can you show emotions? I've only seen you smile a few times and blush like once. Venja: I'm unsure... Emotions don't come everyday." Sovash: *walks up to her* Hmm...Well lets try an experiment? Are there certin traits that make you smile or blush? Venja:*confuse* Sovash: *sighs* Does anything make you happy? *pokes her on her forehead* Venja:*She still seem confuse, but her eyes close and she suddenly passed out.* Sovash: *freakes out a bit* VENJA!! *catches her befor she falls on the groud* What happend? Venja: *Completely passed out, a window appeared 'Low on power -> Sleep mood on.' " Sovash: *gives a dull look but sighs* Dang it Venja, if you were low on power you should have told me. *looks aroud like a lost child wondering how hess supost to charge her* Venja: *She hugs him in her sleep.* Sovash: *blushes as he gets started a bit* W-W-Woh! H-Hey! Venja: *she smiles a little in her sleep.* Sovash: *sees her smiling and looks shocked a bit, but smiles as he holds her* Venja. So this is when you smiles. *Pats her head* Venja: *Keeps sleeping as she smiles* Sovash: *smiles a bit as he still pats her head; but he still looks aroud for the charger* But seriously, how do I recharge you? *he mumbles to himself* Venja: *sleeps, the charger plug falls out from her back.* Sovash: There we go! *picks up the charger and finds an outlet* I hope that was right... Venja: *she started charging, though still sleeping.* Sovash: *sighs but smiles* There we go. *pats her head* Venja: *sleeping, smiling.* Sovash: *smiling and blushes a bit* I swear....if I'm falling for her. *he gets up and heads to his room* I better pack up now. I don't want Venja hurt. Venja: *sleeping* Sovash: *its 3 am at night and he tries cautiouly and quietly not to wake up Venja so he can sneak away* Venja: *sleeping and charging*... Sovash: *opens the door, which makes a loud creeping sound* Shit! *looks to see if she is up* Venja: *a screen pop up saying "87% charged" but she doesn't wake up.* Sovash: *gives a sigh of relief as he leaves and heads out the door; he heads down stairs on the main floor and sees Sloth and Lust* I guess you we're too anxious I supose? Sloth: I just want you dead. And i want to bring back that robot as a trophy. Lust: *you know me~ I just wanna fool with people till I devotee them while, same goes for that girl~ Venja: *she open her eyes*...Sovash...? *she call out a bit, but frowns as she looks down*...I'm alone... *meanwhile down stairs on the main floor Sovash: *being double teamed and is losing a lot of blood* I-Is that be best you got....*almost exaughster* *Almost a large amount of energy could be felt from the room Venja was in.* Venja: *she open her eyes, she was black and pink now, no longer white and blue. Her eyes were dull as her markings were pink and her right eye was pink instead of blue*... Never had friends to begin with... Sloth: *stabs Sovash with his claws into his abdomin* Who~ That's some girl you got upstairs. It's a shame her friend will die befor she does. Oh well, you can see each other in the afterlife* CM 1: Venja: Full power actived... *Suddenly a blasted of energy goes through the appartment complex.* 100% charged. Scanning starts now. Lust: Wohh~ looks like the gril has some toys of her own~ *she licks her lips as she approaches her* Sloth: Lust just kill her. We don't have time for your games! Get done with her and you can devoted Sovash later. *he states right befor getting punched and is flunged to the other side of the room* Sovash: *breathing heavy as he stands up, he still is loosing lots of blood but picks up his sword* V-Venja? What happend to you? CM1-Venja: *Suddenly a shotgun round passed at Lust before Venja was already in front of Lust and a Saber Blade cuts into her.* Hmph. Lust: *screams due to the attack; her shadow arms blocked most of the attack but due to fighting Sovash shes almost at her limit* Sloth! If we keep doing this we actually may die! Sloth: *a bit freaked out* Shit! *gets up* I got this. *rushes towards Venja* CM1-Venja: Combat Mode 2. *All the pink turn blue and all the black turn white.* Combat mode 2 complete. *she aims machine guns at Sloth and Lust, firing away in full blast.* Sloth: *baddly gunned down with Lust* Yea. We gotta go. *falls down too badly bleeding to get up; all of a sudden a black portal opens and a man with glasses and four swords walks out* Lust: *barely standing* P-Pride? Pride: *grabs her and Sloth* We shall meet again. Sovash. *he leaves* Sovash: *barely standing* V-Venja? CM2-Venja: Power level too high. *changes back to her normal self, but passed out completely.* Sovash: *walks over to her and picks her up* You never cease to amaze me. *he sighs as he carries her back to the room but passes out on her due to blood loss on the couch* Venja: *with what Energy left, she patches him up while sleep.* *a few days later. It's 3:00am Sovash: *wakes up in a cold sweat* Venja! *he looks at himself all bandaged up* Who did this? Venja: *sleeping.* Sovash: *shakes Veja to wake her up* Venja? Venja? *trying to see if she is ok* Venja: *Sleeping.* Zzz... Sovash: *smiles a bit as he pats her head* Thank you Venja...For someone with "no" emotion you trully do care....for me. *brushes her hair back with his hand and kisses her forhead* Venja: *sleeping.*...Zzzz... Sovash: *blushes a bit as he gets up* I should rest a bit and leave tomorrow. I've caused her enough harm. Venja: *Sleeping*... Sovash: *lips a bit to his room as he sleeps to get ready to leave in a few hours* Venja: *sleeping*... Shut down... Energy at 1%... Sovash: *sighs hearing her energy precentage as he lips to her and plugs her in, charging her* That should do it. *he states still holding his arm in pain* Venja: *sleeping* Sovash: *goes to sleep in his room* Chapter 5: Sovash: *finnishes packing his belonging to leave* Venja: *Sleeping.* Sovash: *gets ready to leave as he walks past her* Venja. *pats her head* Thank you for your company. I'm glad we became friends...*looks sad* and its a shame we didn't get to know each other more. *heads for the door* Venja: *Sleeping, frowning.* Sovash: *opens the door and walks out he looks sad a bit but sighs and smiles* It was fun Venja. you're a great friend. Venja: *Frowning in her sleep.* *a few hours later Sovash: *walking in a forest* I still got a lip and I think one of my ribs are shattered. *his hand burns green fire as he holds it against his wonds* Looks Venja did a good job stitching me up. *smiles but sighs* I hope she'll do ok without me. I don't want her caught up in my affairs. Venja: *in the room, having woke up but frowning to herself.* Sovash: *walking down a path before seeing a familiar face* Cloud! White! Finnaly someone I recognize! Have you come to get me back home? White: Well....no. Blue wants you to stay here to keep Lust and Sloth busy. You are the famous holy warrior that defeated insanity? Are you not? Sovash: That took four of us! Me, You, Blue, and Red! Wait, why are we talking in code again? Can't we just say our names? Cloud: Well white is always in code. But as for you and the others they must keep their real names hidden until they are back. *sighs* Just stay here for another 4 months. Then Blue while come back and we can reassemble our tactics to get rid of insanity and the others for good. Sovash: *sighs* Green accepts this proposel. *frouns* White: Well I'm glad that settled. *opens two portals* Me and Cloud will check up on you time to time. Cloud: Mostly me since White has daddy duties to take care of now. *snikers* White: *sighs but smiles* My family is worth it. But seriously Green. Head back to where you originally stations yourself. You're wounded and you still need to rest. *smiles as he kicks Sovash through the other portal and he and cloud leave through the other* *back at the motel Sovash: *wakes up sitting at his motel door* Looks like I'm stuck here....*knocks on the door hoping Venja will forgive him* Venja: ? *goes to the door, opening it* Sovash...? Sovash: *sighs as he smiles a bit out of shame* Yea. It's me. I'm sorry for leaving you here without saying anything. *hugs her* It won't happen again. Friends don't leave friends. Right? Venja: *startled, but hugs him as she nods* Right. Sovash: *smiles as he pats her head* Since I kinda acted like an idiot I will do whatever you say for the next two days. Ok? It's the only way to make amends. Well in my eyes...*blushes a bit due to embarrassment and shame* Venja: Mmm... But, I don't know what to make you do... Sovash: Well I'm sure you think of something. Anything you want and I'll do it. Promises. *he smiles as he pats her head* Venja:Well then, don't leave with a note or message for me... *She blinks* Sovash: *smiles as a sweatdrops as he pats her head* Ok. I defiantly won't do that. Venja: *she smiles a bit, nodding.* Sovash: Ok then. Well let's head to bed. It's late.*smiles a bit* Venja: *she nods* I've auto update my systems to charge themselves while sleep. Sovash: Ok...I don't know if that's good or bad? Venja: It means I don't have to Plug in the way, meaning you don't have to keep taking a Plug from my back. *she blinks* Sovash: Oh. My bad. *he walks to the couch and Pulls out the sleeper matress* Well I'll be sleeping here again. I'll wake you up in the morning. Ok? Remember, if you need anything or want me for anything I'm here. I promised you I wouldn't make you sad eany more. Right? *he smiles at her* Venja: *she nods* Alright. Sovash: *walks up to her and pats her head* Night Venja. If you need anything please, get me. *smiles at her* Venja: *she nods* Night Sovash. Sovash: *smiles as he walks but trips a bit, he ends up accidentally kissing her* Mm!!! *blushes bright red as he pulls away* S-Sorry Venja! I-I didn't mean to! Venja: *she seem confuse.*? Sovash: *looks at her as he blushes* O-Oh yea...I don't think you know what that g-gesture means....do yo.? Venja: *she frowns somewhat sadly as she slowly shakes her head no* I don't... Sovash: A kiss....represents love. A human emotion every one feels. A kiss cam come from a family member or a lover. Someone who you love who can also have multiple traits on her* Venja: O-Oh... Sovash: Yea...A-Anyway, I'm sorry! *he bows in embarrassment* Venja: It-It's fine... *she stated rather quietly.* Sovash: Y-You sure? T-That was your first kiss....I-I took that from you and I'm awfully sorry! *blushing red* Venja: Who would want to kiss a thing that has no feelings...? *she frowns a bit.* Sovash: *hold her close* You have feelings Venja, I've seen them first hand. Your an amazing person and whoever you give your feelings too is a luck man. *he smiles at her, blushing a bit* Venja: *she glance down as she frowns* Your... The only person I shown my feelings to... Because you talked to me and stayed while no one else did... Sovash: *blushes* W-Well that's because it's you. You have this vibe that puts me at ease and you make me want to care for you....plus when I first saw you....I thought you were the cutest thing I've seen here.... Venja: *she looks to Sovash, blushing a little* You are... The first to feel and say that about me... Sovash: *blushes* I-Is that so. Well...it's true. And I still think you're all those things. That's why I won't leave you. *pats her head as he holds her* Venja: *she hugs him.*Th-Thank you... Sovash... Sovash: *surprised and blushes* Y-You're welcome Venja. *hugs her back* Venja: *she closes her eyes as she sleeps.* Sovash: *blushes a bit as he pats her head* Night Venja. *puts her in bed and covers her up* Chapter 6: Sovash: *talking on the phone with someone* Ok ok...I'll be there today. Got it. *puts the phone up and stretches* Morning already? *yawns* Venja: *Resting, fully charged.* Sovash: Mmm...I guess I'll wake up Venja. She should be done charging. Category:Other Fandoms Category:Sovash stuff Category:Romance